The Duplication
by danascully1
Summary: Scully gets pregnant but there's something wrong, will she survive it or will things get worse?
1. FBI Agents plus alcohol equals TROUBLE

The Duplication. Part 1.  
  
"Ok! Round up all the agents. I need a 3-mile perimeter of the Engtone bank. All buildings need a floor check to be done with a minimum of two agents together. No one goes on their own! Move out and keep on frequency 5,12 on your radios! Keep your gun off safety. Move, move now"! I yelled at the agents as they ran off in pairs to check my orders out. Stupid Mulder! I have to do this whilst he gets to relax.  
  
"Special agent Scully! Do you copy? We need back up immediately to the Duneaden State Building. We have the suspect!" Agent Spender called in.  
  
"Where did you find him, I need a floor!" I picked up a map and leapt into my car. I drove to the Duneaden State Building and loaded my gun.  
  
"Floor 3, in the men's room near the lifts." Spender called through the earpiece attached to the radio.  
  
"Great! Just what I always wanted to see! I'll be there in 1 minute!" I yelled as I turned into the buildings parameter. I checked my safety vest and gun and jumped out. I ran into the building and over to the desk.  
  
"Clear everyone you can out of here on floor 2 and below. No fire alarms to be used!" I flashed my badge and started for the stairs. I glided up two stairs at a time. I reached the 3rd floor not even out of breath. I headed silently to the men's room by the lifts.  
  
"Spender are you in there? Is Krychek still under your arrest?" I called through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I still have him. Wait! Oh god no! He has my gun! Tell my family I love.." Agent Spender was cut off by something as I heard 2 gunshots. I pushed the door in and saw Krychek with the gun still aimed at Spender's chest. He had a look of pure horror on his face as if something went wrong.  
  
"Freeze! FBI! Drop the gun and step back!" I cuffed him to the sink and attended to Spender's bullet holes in his chest. I put pressure on the wounds and radioed out for assistance.  
  
"Agent down in Duneaden State Building. 3rd floor, men's room by the lifts. 2 gunshots to the chest. Please hurry!" I looked into Spender's eye's and saw pain and love rushing out.  
  
"Where was your partner!?!? Didn't you listen to me when I said go in pairs!" I questioned him.  
  
"I..did..but.Krychek..over powered..us." Spender pointed over to the end cubicle. In it I could see and agent's feet poking out. "Hold onto this and keep the pressure on it." I thrust the rag into his hand and ran over to the end cubicle. I checked for a pulse and found none. I ran back over to Spender and checked for a pulse.  
  
"Dammit! Lost him! Krychek your gonna pay for this!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha, that's what you think!" Krychek screamed as he tried pushing past me.  
  
"Nooo!" I screamed. I fell to the floor and accidentally pulled the trigger.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Help!" Krychek screamed as blood was steadily pumping out through his foot.  
  
"What's going on here Scully?" Dogget ran through the door to find me on the floor and covered in blood still holding the gun, Spender and another agent dead and Krychek on the floor with a hole in his foot.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up whilst the paramedics save a worthless life." Dogget guided me out of the building as I shakily let him guide me out. Before I could tell what happened, I was surrounded by a whole swarm of news reporters trying to get a story. Out the corner of my eye I could see someone pulling the news reporters out of the way. I just hope it isn't A D Skinner. He's the last person I want to talk to right now. I then realised who it was, Mulder, 'my mulder'. He punched the last reporter out of the way and decided not to hug me as I was covered in blood.  
  
"Mulder, you're here.where were you?" I held his gaze, not letting him out of my sight for even one second.  
  
"Scully, I thought you could do with some clean clothes so I stopped over by your apartment and picked up them up. Don't even ask how I got them. Ok?" Mulder produced my white shirt, black trousers, my favourite long black coat, 3 inch black heels and a wash-bag.  
  
"That's so thoughtful of you Mulder." I took the bag and headed to the clean up suite the FBI always ended up bringing. I got in and started getting off all the blood. That's when I noticed more blood on my stomach after I had washed it off. I checked and found a 5 inch slit on my stomach. I then grabbed the wash-bag and found bandages. I wrapped them round till I was sure it was ok. I checked through the clothing to see what else Mulder had put in. Stockings-good, underwear..what underwear..it looked like a piece of string. I put everything on and headed out.  
  
"So what do you think of the clothes I picked out for you?" Mulder gave me his famous cheeky grin.  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later, but I think I need to get to a hospital. I'm bleeding." I gingerly pulled my shirt up halfway up to reveal the already blood soaked bandages. "I'll say you do." Mulder guided me carefully to his car. I pulled out my scarf I had on and put it under my shirt on the cut so that I hopefully wouldn't have to change again. That made me wince in pain.  
  
"So how'd that happen?" Mulder looked at my stomach.  
  
"It must have happened when Krychek pushed past me, I felt something but I didn't think anything of it." I said as we stopped outside the hospital.  
  
"Mulder.I'm scared.there's just so much blood everywhere." My hand was now covered again with blood, as was my scarf, bandages and shirt.  
  
"Hang on, we're almost there. Just a few more feet." Mulder said as I felt my legs turn to jelly. Suddenly Mulder scooped me up and ran to the door.  
  
"AFA, blood loss about 3 pints and loosing more by the second. BP is 60 over 75. Pulse is dropping." Those words of the doctor's were the last words I could understand.  
  
* 5 Hours Later *  
  
"Hey.Mulder." I then stopped as I realised what I was wearing. A very unflattering hospital gown. The one that does up the back. I lifted Mulder's hand off mine and set about to finding some clothes to wear. I almost woke Mulder up when I practically went flying over a bag. It looked familiar so I checked it and found more clean clothes of mine. I pulled the bag along to the changing cubicle and rummaged through. Oh great! Typical Mulder! The only type of clothing was kinky style.shorter skirts than I liked, low tops, push up bras and string for underwear. I chose the least revealing clothes I could and put them on carefully over my bandages. I was actually starting to like these clothes Mulder got strangely enough. I walked out the changing cubicle to see that Mulder had gone. I went to open the door to my room to leave but the pain in my stomach got worse. I sat on the chair taking short breath. That had seemed to help. I got up and decided it might be best to sit on something softer; the bed seemed a good idea.  
  
"Scully your up and walking. Sorry about the choice of clothes but I knew your size and those were the only ones I could get." Mulder put down the coffees and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mulder, they're actually very comfy and they look ok on me." I got up and turned sideways. Seeing Mulder's eye's follow me gave me an idea.  
  
"Does my bum look big in this?" This was going to be interesting. I turned round to give him a better view.  
  
"No! It looks lovely and small." Mulder then realising what he thought was a mistake started blushing. I went over to him and sat down on his lap. Mulder looked stunned, but stunned in a good way. I leaned forward and whispered something so quietly in his ear that he would have to ask me what I said. My plan worked.  
  
"What..di..did..you..say Scully?" Mulder seemed as nervous as I was, maybe even more nervous.  
  
"I said I'm gonna kiss you!" I said as I interlocked with him. Everything seemed so perfect. Mulder must have been enjoying it.  
  
* * * * * Hi! I really appreciate any types of reviews. Any tips for the future would greatly be accepted.* * * * * 


	2. Secrets escape no matter what

The Duplication. Part 2.  
  
I paused in my thought and noticed that he now had his hand at the small of my back. The way he always did when going anywhere. We were interrupted by a loud cough.  
  
"I'll come back, when you're not too busy." Dogget quickly left us alone.  
  
"Do you think he's jealous or embarrassed?" I jokingly asked Mulder.  
  
"Both! He should be jealous of me 'cos I'm the luckiest man, to be kissing you is to be tasting heaven." Mulder leaned forward and planted a simple yet sweet kiss on my forehead.  
  
"That's so sweet Mulder." I kissed him more and more intensely as I heard another cough. Standing there was Skinner and the nurse, both with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"I think you should be resting Dana, you were stabbed." I blushed as Harriet walked in. Mulder blushed, as Skinner just stood there wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
"If I could just have a few private words with the patient please men." Harriet shooed the men out and shut the door, through the glass I could see Mulder going even redder as what looked like Mulder trying to explain to Skinner what was going on. I was brought back to normal with Harriet calling my name.  
  
"Dana, were you listening to a word I said. Or were you a little too busy looking at your friend?" She picked up my charts and scribbled something down.  
  
"What were you trying to tell me?" I tried stealing a glance at my charts but I couldn't.  
  
"What I was saying was that I have some news about your tests from earlier. Do you want to know?" Harriet set my charts down and sat in the chair.  
  
"Don't tell me, I'm not pregnant and that I have a stomach bug." I joked as I then realised the stern look on her face.  
  
"Wrong. I don't know if this is good or bad news. Dana, your pregnant. I can't explain it.but according to tests we did earlier, there's no way you could be pregnant. All the staff think it's a miracle." She beamed as I looked down at my stomach.  
  
"How far gone am I?" I didn't know what I was going to do.  
  
"3 weeks exactly today." She looked at the door and smiled  
  
"Can you give me a few minutes alone please?" I needed to think things through. She pulled the curtain round and went to leave. I didn't know that she had let Mulder in without me hearing. I couldn't help but reel like crying. I let the tears fall as I questioned everything.  
  
"How could this be? It can't be.. it means more time off work. I don't know if Mulder will be strong enough this time. What if he abandons me? 3 weeks isn't that long." I buried my head in my hands as the curtains were drawn back. I looked up with red puffy eyes to see Mulder's eyes like mine.  
  
"Scully. I would never abandon you! We can make the most out of 3 weeks. Don't worry, we can get a cure again." I started crying again as he held me in a strong hug.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here." Mulder placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
  
"No Mulder. I haven't got cancer. It's more complicated. I'm pregnant with your child." I looked down feeling ashamed.  
  
"What, when, how?" Mulder lifted my chin up so that his hazel eyes were staring deep into my eyes.  
  
"Well as I said I'm pregnant, 3 weeks ago and you know how women get pregnant." I blushed as he realised his wording was wrong.  
  
"What I mean is how did we end up.you know." Mulder blushed as he had his typical Mulder thoughts.  
  
"Well you know 3 weeks ago, you came round mine after we finished a case. We had some wine? Well in the morning I found myself entwined in your gripping hug in my bed. I snuck out, got dressed and slept on my couch." I blushed a deeper red than Mulder.  
  
"I thought I dreamt that! You mean we could have been experiencing that but we were too drunk to remember?" Mulder checked his pocket and continued talking.  
  
"If your already pregnant the I guess I should have done this before when I had a chance." Mulder knelt down on one knee and got out a royal blue ring box.  
  
"Will you make all my dreams come true by saying one simple word?" He opened up the box and showed me. I burst out laughing as he opened his eyes again, looking very angry which only made him look even sexier as I remembered that night.  
  
"Well, I try being serious. I pour my heart out and you laugh at me!" Mulder slammed the box shut and went to get up to leave. I put my hand on his, which stopped him.  
  
"Yes is the answer but the box is empty." I pointed to the box in his right hand and he immediately threw it open. Upon discovering the ring wasn't there sent him into a mad search of his pockets.  
  
"Does it happen to look like a thing gold band with 3 diamonds and on the inside is it engraved with the words 'forever mine'?" I looked at his shock but relieved face.  
  
"Yes, where is it? Where did you find it?" Mulder sat down on the bed and kissed me.  
  
"Well.umm.3 weeks ago I woke up to find this ring on my finger but I didn't know where it came from and I forgot about it." I slid the ring off and handed it to mulder who promptly got down on one knee and proposed all over again. I immediately said yes. We sealed our love with a long romantically filled kiss. It seemed to go on forever as we explored each other so much that we were both left breathless. Skinner walked in with Dogget to find me and Mulder entwined in hugging each other, with Mulder placing butterfly kisses from my neck to my lips.  
  
"Um..hi Skinner." I smiled as I noticed him out the corner of my eye after separating myself from Mulder.  
  
"Are you sure, your not 'busy'?" Dogget laughed as Mulder turned round and waved.  
  
"We were just celebrating a funny situation." Mulder put his arm around my shoulder as both Skinner and Dogget looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm pregnant and Mulder proposed..again." I laughed as Mulder burst out laughing.  
  
"Congratulations but what do you mean 'again'?" Dogget pulled up a chair and sat down, as did Skinner.  
  
"Well, we got drunk 3 weeks ago and I woke up engaged and pregnant. I didn't know about either of them till just now." I looked at Dogget as he tried to but failed to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Sorry, but it's just so funny the way you said it." Skinner also ended up in fits of laughter just as Monica walked in looking around at all of us laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Monica walked over and lent on Dogget's chair. After we explained what had happened we needed up in tears from laughing so much. The nurse came into the room to find us all in varying degrees of laughter/crying.  
  
"Ok you lot. I'm afraid visiting time's over. Mr Mulder will you be staying the night in Miss Scully's room tonight?" Harriet asked as she looked at Mulder. "Yes I will if that's ok but it's not 'Miss Scully'. Her name will be hopefully changing in a short while." Mulder beamed as he thankfully took the pillow and blanket from the nurse.  
  
"Pardon? I don't quite follow." Harriet looked very confused.  
  
"We're engaged and I'm soon to be 'Mrs Dana Mulder." I moved the blanket and showed Harriet the ring on my finger. It sparkled in the hospital light as she squealed with what sounded like delight or craziness.  
  
"Oh congratulations!" Harriet jumped around clapping.  
  
"Right..thank you. Can I talk to Mulder please?" I asked Harriet, as she left I noticed something on the back of her neck. It was the same thing that Emily had. She was an ALIEN!  
  
"Mulder, can I ask you a favour?" I started looking around, nervously checking for cameras.  
  
"Sure! Anything for you Scully." Mulder got up and stroked my hair.  
  
"Get me a sonogram scanner right now!" I whispered to him.  
  
"What's wrong, should I get the nurse?" Mulder turned around to leave.  
  
"No!! She's an alien. You know what Emily had on her neck?? She has that but more pronounced. Use your sneakiness to get one without anyone knowing." I smiled as he took the hint. 10 minutes later he returned with a bag.  
  
"Got it!" He pulled the curtain round and pulled out the bottle of gel and plugged the machine in. I got the gel and smeared it all over my abdomen. I winced as the coldness spread over my stomach.  
  
* * * * * Hi! I really appreciate any types of reviews. Any tips for the future would greatly be accepted. More reviews to me = more people reading this so it encourages me to write faster.* * * * * 


	3. Something About Those File cases

The Duplication. Part 3.  
  
Mulder put his hand around my shoulder. I placed the device gently on my stomach and began searching for my unborn child. It picked up a heartbeat so I scrolled over to the left. What we saw next was to surprise us completely.  
  
"Oh my god!! It's twins!! Both healthy and nothing to worry about." I laughed as Mulder wiped the gel off whilst tickling me until we heard the door open. Harriet pulled back the curtain as I screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Get away from me!" I protectively hugged my abdomen and shuffled into a sitting up position. Mulder leapt and drew his gun, keeping his aim.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Harriet said as she put her hands in the air slowly.  
  
"You kept information from us. The fact that my partner is expecting twins and that you are an alien because of the mark on your neck!" Mulder kept his position as Harriet's facial expression changed from knowing everything to surprise.  
  
"What do you mean twins? When I did the scan she was only pregnant with one child. I'm not an alien, that's a birthmark on my neck. You can check it if you want." Harriet turned round and lifted up her hair. It did turn out to be a birthmark  
  
"Can we do another scan please?" This was getting weird.  
  
"Sure, I'll just set it up." Harriet turned the scanner back on and waited for it to load up scans she and Mulder had saved. She looked at both of them and put the cold gel on my abdomen.again. It still made me jump from shock. I waited for Mulder to laugh at me for being so silly about thinking that the doctor was an alien.  
  
"Well, Dana. I'm glad to say your not having twins. There is a problem though." My heart skipped a beat as she replaced the scanner. What could be wrong? Don't say I miscarried!  
  
"What's the problem?" I nervously said as I braced myself for the worst.  
  
"You were having twins, your now having triplets." Mulder seemed puzzled why this was bad.  
  
"What's wrong with having twins?" Mulder was getting defensive of me again.  
  
"She seems to be gaining an extra child every hour. Has anyone been in here practically every hour?" Harriet looked at me and then at me. It clicked finally, when.. "Yes! A Doctor named..'Chris..Stockwood' came in when Mulder or anyone else were not here saying that I was have hourly checks because of my condition. He kept fiddling with my IV drip saying that he was adjusting the flow." I looked at the IV bag and realised that its colour was a very pale yellow. It should be clear!  
  
"Take it out of me right now!" I screamed as I thrust my hand forward so that Harriet could take it out. She pulled it out and turned the valve on it so that none would drip everywhere. Harriet looked at the bag and gave it to Mulder. He took it outside my room so he could phone someone to analyse the contents, someone we trusted- Skinner.  
  
"That's right, ok then. I'll be over in 10 minutes." Mulder hung up and came back into my room.  
  
"I want round the clock police guard on this room. Only me, you, John Dogget, Monica Reyes and A.D Skinner to be allowed in no matter what! ID must be shown before you're allowed in." Mulder kissed my hand and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm just going to use the bathroom, just telling you in case someone thought that I had been kidnapped." I slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Being pregnant defiantly had its ups and downs. Down point was that the triplets were playing football with my abdomen. I did my hair and teeth and went to the loo. I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach that felt like 'the time of the month' but worse. I looked down to see blood everywhere.  
  
"Help!!! Harriet!!!!" I screamed. She immediately came running in.  
  
"What's.oh dear lord! Stay there, I'll be back in a second." Harriet ran out and came back in with another nurse. They helped me into the bath, leaving a trail of blood. Harriet filled the water with water, it soon turned bright red and that's when I blacked out.  
  
'I was in some weird place, it looked like a tunnel. I could see my triplets being held by someone, by someone not ordinary. However much I tried reaching out to get my babies, I just couldn't reach them. Everything was shrouded in a bright light. That's when I knew I was coming to.'  
  
"Dana, are you okay? There's good and bad news, I need you to listen carefully. I'm sorry but you lost the babies. The good news is that it's not your fault. They were growing up too fast and they had defects with everything." Harriet sat down on the bed and gave me a hug. I saw Mulder outside pacing the corridor. I wriggled out and opened the door and flung myself at Mulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Scully. I should have taken better care of you. I shouldn't have let you go on that mission." Mulder pulled me into a comforting hug.  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't meant to be. We can always try again. I love you Mulder." I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too Scully. Skinner has given you time off work to recuperate. Wanna go to a health spa with me or maybe even Monica?" Mulder pulled out two tickets to a really upmarket health spa.  
  
"Oh Mulder, you're the best!" I kissed him.  
  
*2 months later*  
  
" Mulder, are you ready yet? If you want to come along with me then you'd better hurry up." I yelled through my bathroom door. We were going to be late to the doctor's to see if there was any news about me being pregnant or not. I was told not to use a pregnancy test because of me having a miscarriage a little while ago. Mulder finally came out trying to get his sleeve buttons done up. I helped him and dragged him out to my car. I speeded along till we got to the doctor's just on time. I dragged Mulder through and sat him down. I nervously fidgeted in my seat and began flipping through a nearby magazine. My name was called out and I got up.  
  
"You stay here Mulder, I'll be back in a minute." I hugged him and made my way to the consulting room. The doctor opened it and welcomed me in.  
  
"Ah, Miss Scully do take a seat." He ushered me to a seat. I took off my coat and out it on the back of the chair.  
  
"Lets get you on the bed where we can do an ultrasound." I got up and walked over to the bed. I slipped off my shoes and hopped onto the bed. I rolled up my shirt as the doctor got the gel and placed it on my abdomen.  
  
"My, my. Where did you get that cut from?" The doctor gently rolled the scanner across my stomach carefully.  
  
"Work related." I giggled slightly as the gel tickled me.  
  
"If you could just look at the screen. You can see a small mass here, about the size of a pea." I gasped as he pointed it out on the screen.  
  
"Does that mean I'm pregnant?" I peered at it not knowing what to think.  
  
"It does indeed. You will have to take extra vitamins. Foliac is highly suggested." The doctor turned off the machine and began typing something into his computer.  
  
"Here you go. A prescription for Foliac supplements, one tablet twice a day." He handed me a towel. I wiped the gel off and rolled my shirt down. I thanked him and walked out to Mulder. Mulder anxiously jumped up and put his hand on the small of my back. He guided me through the doors and into the car.  
  
"So what did the doctor say? Are you pregnant or do I have time to marry you first?" Mulder buckled his seat belt. "You still have time to marry me first without me looking too much like a whale." I kissed him.  
  
"Your pregnant?!?!?!?! That's excellent!" Mulder kissed me back and put the car into drive.  
  
"Can you drive me to my mom's please?" I held is hand as he nodded. We pulled up to her house and we walked up to the door. I rang the bell and my mother appeared quickly.  
  
"Hi Dana, hi fox. How are you sweetie? Come on in. Do you want something to eat, drink?" We sat down on the sofa.  
  
"We're fine thanks Maggie. I'm driving so I'll pass." Mulder grinned.  
  
"I'm sure Dana wouldn't mind driving, let you have a beer." Mom turned to me.  
  
"Yeah, I can drive." I smiled and looked back to Mulder.  
  
"No, I don't want Dana to be driving. She needs to relax." Mulder stopped talking and started blushing.  
  
"What are you on about Fox! Have you been drinking or taking drugs?"  
  
"Mom!?! It's not like that at all! I'm preg." I suddenly stopped what I was going to say and hung my head in shame. My mother would be appalled, pregnant and not married yet.  
  
"That's wonderful Dana. Congratulations Fox darling." Mom hugged Mulder in her typical bear hugging style.  
  
"What? You mean you're not mad at me?" I looked at my mother in disbelief.  
  
"There's something your forgetting Dana. You and Fox are getting married. I'm really happy for you two. Anyway, it's not like you did anything wrong. Fox said you were having that IVF thing again." Mom hugged me. We said our goodbye and got in the car. I decided not to say anything until we were out of view of my mother's house.  
  
"When did you say to her that I was going to have IVF treatment again?" I looked puzzled at Mulder.  
  
"When we were trying. You know, before you got pregnant with William. Oh dear, do you think we should tell Maggie that's she's got the wrong thing?" Mulder started laughing.  
  
"No! I may be a grown woman but she'll drag me off to confession at 6am, every morning forever!" I playfully hit Mulder to stop laughing.  
  
* * * * * Hi! I really appreciate any types of reviews. Any tips for the future would greatly be accepted. More reviews to me = more people reading this so it encourages me to write faster.* * * * * 


End file.
